Tomoyo and Sakura in Dreamland!
by paigo5
Summary: Tomoyo has a crazy dream and thinks she can go back to her dream in real life! I stink at summaries....(Shoujo-ai) Tokyo Mew Mew and Di Gi Charat Crossovers, TxS
1. Tomoyo's Secret

'Ello!! :) This is my first cardcaptor Sakura fic, so please be nice. No flames please!! ;) BTW, this is a TS fic, aka Tomoyo and Sakura. So leave if you don't want to read it!! Hehehe.

Disclamer: I do not own any of these charcters. YET. XD

(Note: ' Means thinking

" Means speaking)

**Tomoyo and Sakura In Dreamland!**

**by Paigo5 XD**

**Chapter 1**

It was another bright and sunny day on the street where Tomoyo and Sakura lived! Tomoyo and Sakura were best friends. Sakura was a girl with chestnut-colored hair that was down to her shoulders. Tomoyo was a girl with beautiful blue hair that went down to her waist. They had a sleepover last night at Sakura's house, and they slept in the same bed together.

Sakura yawned sleepily. "OOOWWAAAHHHHHH........." she yawned very loudly, almost waking up Tomoyo. "Ahhhh, good morning Tomoyo!!" Sakura said, blushing a little because she woke up Tomoyo with her yawn. Tomoyo blinked and yawned. "Mmmmm.....huh.....? Oh, hehe, good morning Sakura," Tomoyo said, also very tired. Tomoyo and Sakura always stay up late on sleepovers, playing on the computer, watching T.V, and bugging Sakura's brother! Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Weeeeelllll......" Sakura said, finally getting out of bed. "I'm going to make some pancakes, m'kay?" "Sure, that's fine," Tomoyo said, smiling. "Just remember to bring a hug when you come back." Tomoyo winked cutley and gave Sakura a hug for the trip back. Sakura blushed and walked out the door. Tomoyo made sure Sakura was out the door, and then sighed. She was actually madly in love with Sakura, although Sakura had no idea. Tomoyo was planning on telling Sakura, once she came back. 'Today's the right day.' She thought. 'I'm sure of it!'

Tomoyo then looked at Kero, who was sleeping soundly on Sakura's pillow, which Tomoyo made for her. Kero suddenly started snoring, which made Tomoyo giggle. She loved Sakura so much, she could not even explain it! For some reason, Tomoyo also always wanted to smell Sakura's hair. She would just look at it once, and she would think it smells good. Since Sakura was gone now, Tomoyo thought that this was the perfect time to smell her pillow, which would probably smell just like her hair. Tomoyo scooted Kero over a little bit and sniffed. She smiled and sniffed a few more times. 'MMMM!!! This smells just like roses!!' She thought.

Tomoyo was just about to go to Sakura's bathroom to find out what shampoo she uses when all of the sudden......WOOSSHHH!!!!! The door opened loudly and Sakura entered, closing the door behind her of course. This accidently woke Kero up. Tomoyo blushed because she thought Sakura caught her looking at her shampoo. Then all of a sudden, Kero leaped up in his sleep and yelled, "AHHH!! USE THE JUMP CARD!! NOT THE FLY CARD!!!" Sakura and Tomoyo figured out that he was still dreaming. They giggled in unison. "Well, um, Tomo-Chan, I have the pancakes!" Sakura said, a little too excitedly. Tomoyo blushed when Sakura called her "Tomo-chan".

Sakura put down the pancakes and hugged Tomoyo, not forgetting their promise. Tomoyo took a quick whiff of Sakura's hair and thought, 'I was right! It DOES smell like roses!' They hugged for quite a long time, and then suddenly Kero woke up. "My my, what have we got here!!" he said, smirking. Sakura and Tomoyo blushed at this comment and stopped hugging. Sakura started putting on syrup on the pancakes, acting as if nothing happened. Tomoyo's hand accidently touched Sakura's and they blushed again.

Tomoyo sighed and figured it was time. She said bashfully, "Sakura-Chan, I have to tell you something important." Tomoyo was blushing mildly. Sakura got a puzzled look. "Sure, you can tell me anything Tomoyo!" Sakura said, still confused. "Well......we've known each other for a LOOONNNGGG time, Sakura," Tomoyo said, pausing. Kero smirked, as he knew what Tomoyo was going to say. Sakura gave a look that said, "go on". "Well......errrr....." Tomoyo said, gulping. "I.....I...." she gagged.

-------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for now! How did you like it? Please give reviews, or else I won't be able to write the next chapter.;) Peace out!! :)


	2. Tomoyo's Secret

Hey, it's me again!! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, now here is the second one!! Enjoy. ï

(Note: Parenthesis () are author's notes.)

Tomoyo and Sakura in Dreamland 

**Chapter 2**

"I.....I...." Tomoyo gagged. She took a deep breath. 'I can do this!!' She thought. "I LOVE YOU SAKURA-CHAN!!" She yelled, turning three shades darker then before, looking like a beet. There was an awkward silence, and Tomoyo closed her mouth with her hands, regretting what she said. It was still very quiet until Sakura finally spoke up. She was shocked, but she still had courage to speak. "I..I love you...too!" She admitted. Tomoyo's eyes swelled up with tears. "You..you..mean it?" She asked, looking a lot happier then before. Sakura gently touched Tomoyo's cheek. "Yes, I do! YES I LOVE YOU TOO TOMOYO!!!" She yelled, wrapping her arms around Tomoyo. They both cried happy tears and hugged each other tightly. Kero was still smirking, thinking in his head 'I knew it!!' and started crying too, as a small tear rolled down his cheek. He was happy for them as well!

"Sakura, I also have to tell you something else," Tomoyo said, breaking the hug. "Sure Tomo-Chan!!' Sakura replied, smiling. "Well, I had a really cool dream last night. It was about me using clow cards. I used the Dream Card (is there such a thing? Oo), and I used the Sweet Card. I also used the Fly Card, all at once. Then a portal came in front of me, and I entered a place called Dreamland! Something tells me, Sakura-Chan, that it was not just a dream. In fact, I think that if you and I use those cards together, we will reach Dreamland. I really want to go there again...." Tomoyo said, getting closer to Sakura. "And I want you to come with me."

Sakura was quite shocked. As you may know, Sakura is quite naïve, and it took her a few seconds for all of this to process through her brain. She then nodded and gulped. Tomoyo smiled and said, "OK!!" "First you need to get the Sweet Card, Dream Card, and the Fly Card. Sakura picked up her Clow Book and opened it up. She took out the three cards and got her clow key. She mixed them together and they formed into a portal! Sakura and Tomoyo held both hands and jumped into the portal together. "WAAAAHHHH!!!" Sakura exclaimed. She almost let go of Tomoyo's hands! Tomoyo cried, "DON'T....LET....GO!!!" "ARRHHHH!!!" The girls screamed.

SOO!! Do you like so far? ï It will get much more exciting, if that's what you're thinking..... ï;; Well remember to review. I'm very proud of this story, so remember, no flames! ;) Well gotta go now, bye!! :Dq


End file.
